


you never have to ask again

by teslawrites (loserrobin)



Series: Dogmaverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Dogmaverse, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, bittersweet overtone, dogmaverse - Freeform, post-dogmaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/teslawrites
Summary: “You look as pretty as ever,” Hisana reassures as she follows Asuna inside, shutting the door. She doesn’t miss the bashful look Asuna throws at her as their hands find one another, guided by a longing that’s been resting in the marrow of their bones for the months they’ve been apart.
Relationships: Chiba Hisana/Asuna
Series: Dogmaverse Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884166
Kudos: 2





	you never have to ask again

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble made for my OCs, Hisana and Asuna.
> 
> Context : Hisana has been living in another city in America since her early 20s in hopes of finding closure after her parents' death. She had been dating Asuna for about five years at that point, but left her in Japan to pursue personal endeavors.
> 
> This drabble takes place during their early 40s where Hisana has finally settled on coming back to Japan to her family and Asuna.

The air is crisp and cold, early morning dew on the grass that crunches under her feet. Familiarity floods comfort into her veins as she passes houses : the quiet stirrings of awakening neighbors, the laughter of children, a dog barking in the distance. Since touching the ground from a long air travel, all she can think about is one place, further down the winding road.

The abode she is looking for is small, unnoticeable if it didn’t hold one of the most important people she knows. The yard stretches like a yawning cat towards a wooden structure weathered by time, a comfortably simple and durable shelter.

Chirping birds greet her, a generational nest perched in a tree by the wooden gate, high up on a branch she remembers climbing in her youth. It felt too long since she’d been here, since she ran through the yard smiling, rolling in the grass until her hair was twisted in knots.

Was it fair to be here now? She never knows what to expect, each visit more bittersweet than the last. Her intentions are different this time, and maybe, just maybe, that’ll make up for all the lost time.

“Hisana?”

Nerves and elation spur her next steps closer, a heavy feeling of adoration fills her heart, sloshing over like a cup too small. Asuna stands in the doorway, hair tied in a messy bun, blinking in joyous confusion at Hisana standing in her front yard, a smile beginning to curl the edges of her mouth.

Hisana meets her at the threshold, her own smile morphing into a full grin, hand steadying her weary form on the doorframe. Asuna doesn’t hesitate to kiss her, the sweetest affection pouring over them, but too quickly she is pulling back, the telltale disapproving concern replacing happiness.

“Are you sick? You don’t look well.”

“I haven’t slept,” Hisana admits, sheepish. “I didn’t want to wait to see you.”

And if that confession makes her a lovesick fool, then she will wear it as a badge with pride. She has learned to throw reservations on attachment to the wind after years of hesitation.

“You didn’t warn me, I would have been ready for you.”

“You look as pretty as ever,” Hisana reassures as she follows Asuna inside, shutting the door. She doesn’t miss the bashful look Asuna throws at her as their hands find one another, guided by a longing that’s been resting in the marrow of their bones for the months they’ve been apart.

It’s a true statement, Asuna looks as lovely as the first day they met when they were kids with dirt on their palms and curiosity in their eyes. They may be older now, but time has only made her heart grow fonder for the laugh lines around Asuna’s mouth and the grey hairs that have begun to develop where silky black used to be. Growing old together doesn’t scare her like it used to, not when she’s lived through countless struggles and doubts, not when the most stable pillar of her life has always been Asuna patiently waiting for her return.

When the love of her life finally turns to her with the tiresome question of,” How long will you stay this time?”, she has another confession.

“I’m staying,” voice shaking a little because the leap before the plunge was always the most uncertain in any decision she could make. “I’m coming back for good. I… I wanted to see if you still wanted me.”

The time between speaking and waiting for Asuna to process the words is despairingly distressing. Every self-doubt in her mind crashes inside her skull like a hurricane, whirlwinds of ‘ _maybe she’s grown tired of you_ ’ and ‘ _why should she believe you?_ ’ leave gouges in her carefully constructed approach. The silence makes her want to disappear, shriveling like a dried tomato, abandoned to unfortunate heartbreak.

“... Forever?”

It’s a quiet question, hesitant yet hopeful. Asuna looks up at her with an expression pained by yearning and touch of worry, the same kind she saw when she first left Japan for Underland City.

Hisana swallows thickly, trying to push down the emotions before she gets overwhelmed. “I want to, with you, here. If you’ll have me.”

“What of your family? What of your home?”

This time she can’t help the tears that fester, reaching with shaking hands to take Asuna’s face into a gentle hold, pressing their foreheads together. The truth bubbles to the surface, tinged with tears and almost a plea.

“When I look at you, I know I’m home.”

And if the short visits were bittersweet, then Hisana doesn’t know a word to describe the feeling in her chest when Asuna starts crying too, hands grasping at her as kisses smother cheeks and lips, blubbering words of devotion at finally having her stay.

**Author's Note:**

> These OCs belong to an original series I'm developing called Dogmaverse. You can find original content like this on my [deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/loserrobin). You can find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/teslawrites) or [tumblr](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) where I post other fic & original content.


End file.
